Childhood Memories
by Burnbee
Summary: ya'll voted here's story two


"yo earth to nico!"pedro shouted awaking the yellow canary from his thoughts and almost making him fall from his tree branch.  
>"huh?"nico replied leaving his thoughts.<br>"dude you checked out for like twinty minutes you ok?"pedro ask.  
>"yea fine just thinking."nico replied.<br>"'bout what?"pedro ask.  
>"you know you ask alot of questions."nico replied.<br>"just anwser it."pedro whined.  
>"alright i was thinking about how we met and i got my bottle was a pretty funny story."nico replied.<br>"yea i remember it like it was yesterday."pedro said and nico laughed.  
>"that's what you said the day after we met."nico said and pedro laughed with it actully was pretty funny how they met and how nico got his bottle cap but,i bet you guy's know how it happened right?what you dont?well here then i'll tell it to you.<br>(flashback)  
>it started one July day in a little place called Rio De was a pretty day nice and was sitting on the beach enjoying the day.<br>"man this day couldn't get any better."pedro smiled but that's where he was wrong.  
>"hey Pedro what are you doing out here?you should be at your hollow writing a song."rafael said.<br>"hey just feels like something is missing no not something someone."pedro sighed.  
>"i know what you mean but you'll find the right bird someday."rafael said.<br>"ok rafael we arn't talking about the same thing here.i mean singing partner you mean something more.i don't think your discussion is going on right now."pedro said.  
>"well with you there's no telling what you mean."rafael laughed.<br>"whatever let's just go to the club i'll sing later i just wanna hang out."pedro said.  
>"alright i'd love to go to the club."rafael said and they took off flying to the branch.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they entered the club and headed to the bar to have a seat.  
>"so the club has upgraded."pedro said.<br>"yup it's very bright and color full."rafael said pedro was about to replie when he heard the next singer come up.  
>"Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours Well open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and damn you're free look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love listen to the music at the moment dance and sing Were just one big family And it's our god intended right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved So, i won't hesitate No more, no more, It cannot wait I'm sure there's no need to complicate Our time is short this is our fate I'm yours do do do do do do do do do do do do Do you want to scooch on over closer, dear I will whisper in your ear love love love love love love Lovey love lovey love love I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons it's what we aim to do our name is our virtue But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait I'm yours well open up your mind and see like me (I won't hesitate)<br>open up your plans and damn you're free (no more, no more )  
>look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours (it cannot wait, I'm yours)<br>So please don't there's no need, (There's no need to complicate)  
>there's no need to complicate cause our time is short (Our time is short)<br>This one, this one, this one is our fate (This is our fate...)  
>I'm yours..<br>You see I'm yours."the mistery singer sang.  
>"AND THAT LITTLE YELLOW CANARY'S NAME WAS NICO!THIS IS FIRST NIGHT HERE IN RIO EVRYBODY!I THINK WE SHOULD ASK HIM TO STAY IN RIO!"the announcer said.<br>"well you don't have to ask i just moved here."nico replied.  
>"well great then!"the announcer said as nico flew off stage and over to the bar.<br>"yo what can i get ya kid?"the bartender ask.  
>"yea you guy's got water?"nico ask.<br>"here."the bartender said and handed him his nodded and turned around on his stool to see a cardnal walking up to him.  
>"you dude you did good."pedro said.<br>"um...thanks."nico replied.  
>"names pedro."pedro said reaching a wing out to nico.<br>"you mean like the prince of samba?"nico ask and pedro nodded."cool names nico."nico said shaking his wing."i've heard you sing and rap before and i think i can do better than you."nico said.  
>"a'ight i'll take that challenge."pedro said and they walked up to the announcer and tould him.<br>"ALRIGHT PEOPLE WE HAVE A CHALLENGE!NICO VS. PEDRO!"the announcer said."NICO WILL BE SINGING JENNIFER LOPEZ'S PARTS WHILE PEDRO WILL BE SINGING PITBULL'S PARTS!GO!"the announcer said and the band started playing.  
>"Let me introduce you to my party people in the club."nico sang.<br>"I'm loose And everybody knows I get off the train Baby it's the truth I'm like inception I play with your brain So I don't sleep I snooze I don't play no games so don't get it confused no Cause you will lose yeah Now pump it up And back it up like a Tonka truck."pedro sang.  
>"If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor If you're a party freak, then step on the floor If you're an animal, then tear up the floor Break a sweat on the floor Yeah we rock on the floor."nico sang and the challenge was over.<br>"alright you guy's vote."the announcer said and held nico's wing up and a roar of cheers he did pedro and it was quiet."ALRIGHT WE HAVE A NEW WINNER YA'LL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!CAKE EATING CONTEST!"the announcer shouted and everybody raced to the bar where two pieces of chocolate cake waited."GO!"the announcer shouted and pedro dug in but nico just looked at finished moments later that's when everyone realized nico didn't start.  
>"dude he said start."pedro said.<br>"um...one i don't eat alot of cake or i get sick and two i'm allergic to chocolate."nico explained but pedro was still calmed winner.  
>"man why didn't you say anything?"pedro ask.<br>"i don't know."nico said then a crowd surrounded them and nico couldn't take the questions so he flew decided it was time to go home moments later he walked outside he was just about to fly off when he saw nico making alittle bed out of newspaper and decided to talk to him.  
>"yo nico what are you doing?"pedro ask.<br>"making a bed."nico said taking another step but soon retreating his foot to find he stepped on a bottle cap." what's that?"nico ask.  
>"it's called a bottle cap."pedro said eyeing nico as he picked it up and placed it on his head."ok that's a pretty good back to what i was going to say before you did cna't sleep out here there are cat's and dog's."pedro said.<br>"i know but it's all i got."nico replied.  
>"i know this might sound weird so don't take it the wrong way but,i can't let you sleep out here tonight or ever for that matter your coming home with me and don't worry i have an extra friend used to live with me then moved back to alaska."pedro said and nico only stared at him.<br>"thanks but i'm going to have to turn it down i don't want to be a bother-"nico started but pedro picked him up and started flying home."HEY!PUT ME DOWN!PEDRO PUT ME DOWN NOW!"nico shouting struggling.  
>"HEY STOP STRUGGLING OR I'LL DROP YOU!"pedro shouted and nico stopped landed in his hallow.<br>"let me me go lemme me go let me go let me go!let me go!"nico shouted.  
>"hey nico just calm down."pedro said.<br>"LET ME GO!YOU BIRDNAPPED ME!THAT'S A CRIME!YOUR A CRIMINAL!LET ME GO PEDRO!LET ME GO!LEAVE ME BE!I'VE BEEN ON MY OWN SINCE I WAS BORN!I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT AND WIN!I COULD KILL YOU!"nico shouted then it registered to pedro that nico didn't know how to trust or believe in anyone but himself.  
>"dude calm down ok i'm not going to hurt you.i just want to make sure a young bird like you don't get hurt.i know how you feel.i was alone since i was born then i came to rio and met a bird named rafael and he changed the way i a friend around for you to trust and knowing someones there to help changes your and i think that if he did that to me.i could do that to you."pedro said and nico stopped ranting and pedro did what rafael did and he hugged nico."dude just calm yourself and your breathing down and stay the night."pedro added and nico nodded.<br>"o-okey."nico said and pedro backed away as nico sat in the nest pedro walked across the hallow and sat in his nest.  
>"night rapez."pedro said.<br>"night pedro."nico replied and rolled over facing away from did the same to nico both falling asleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro awoke the next morrning to see a got up and streched he was about to go outside to see how long it had been raining when he remembered nico and turned around to see nico shaking in the corner of his hallow.<br>"yo nico you alright?"pedro ask walking over to 's voice made nico jump but when he saw it was just pedro he calmed alittle but he shook his head no."well what's wrong?"pedro ask.  
>"i-i-i-i d-don't l-l-like lightning heck i-i-i don't like st-storms."nico said shaking doing everything he could to not cry or throw up or pee himself or scream everytime it thundered or lightning.<br>"how long you been scared of storms?"pedro ask.  
>"forever."nico replied pedro didn't know what to do as he stood beside it thundered really loud making nico jump and cling to suprised pedro of how scared nico was of storms but,slowly hugged him back.<br>"brother you haven't got anything to 's just a storm ok?it'll blow over and if anything goes wrong i've got your back."pedro said and nico looked up at pedro.  
>"really?"nico ask.<br>"yes my friend man i ain't gonna let nothing hurt either of us."pedro smiled.


End file.
